The Harvest God
by Rhea Alary
Summary: HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge. 100 non-chronological drabbles centered around The Harvest God.
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

The Harvest God was his name. Well, at least that was he was called. He had a real name, but no mortal knew this. Deities were not supposed to share their names, after all.

The Harvest God hated humans. They destroyed nature, they fought each other, they took things that did not belong to them, and many other evil deeds. They even dared to say that he was only a myth, a fairy tale, no more than a child's fantasy. The nerve.

That's why, when he found out about a human helping his dying sister, he couldn't be more surprised.


	2. River

**River**

His element was the fire. It did not necessarily mean that he could only control the fire. He could control any element in this world. It was just that he could control fire better than any other elements.

His sister, however, was the water. The pond, the river, the sea. All of them were her to control.

The water around here was very clean, thanks to his sister. But far from here, there were these foolish humans who polluted the river. They _threw _their garbage to the river.

He had offered to burn the foolish humans, but her sister refused.


	3. Farm

**Farm**

The human who helped his sister was a farmer. She was no ordinary farmer, either. She grew high-quality crops on her farm. She also took care of animals. All of the products from her farm were either shining or perfect. They were incredibly fresh.

As a patron god of the farmers, he actually felt proud. Eventough there were countless humans doing countless evil deeds out there, at least there was someone who still cared about the nature here.

"She is not the only one" his sister said.

It filled him with hope. Perhaps humans were not that bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>XxJessalinAtaroxX<strong>: Thanks for noticing the errors! I've edited them. I can't make the chapters longer, sorry. This is a response to HarvestMoonAddict's 100 Theme Challenge. One of the rules is to write _exactly_ 100 words.

**Astro.x**: You are the one who write 'Among Warm Sunsets'! I love it! :D


	4. Warmth

**Warmth**

Ever since the farmer summoned him, she would visit him everyday at his mountaintop.

She had rung the five elemental bells, but it was not enough, which was why she summoned him by ringing the bells together with The Harvest Sprites.

He had planned to leave as soon as her sister's power was restored, but her sister had convinced him to do otherwise. Thinking back on it, he was glad he decided to stay. He might have acted like the farmer was a pest, but he actually enjoyed her visits.

If you had spent centuries alone, you would have understood.


	5. Clouds

**Clouds**

He and his sister could shape clouds as they wished. His sister did almost all the work of shaping them, though. Really, he could not care less about the shape of the clouds. It could be shaped as a junk for all he cared.

The Harvest Goddess usually shaped the clouds as animals and sometimes like The Harvest Sprites. When there was a marriage, she would shape the clouds as hearts.

As he stared up at the sky on his wedding day, he silently thanked his sister for the heart clouds. For once, he actually cared about the clouds' shapes.


	6. Bells

**Bells**

The human who helped his sister was unlike any other humans he had seen. She actually cared for the nature and did her best to maintain it. That was why she helped his sister by ringing the five elemental bells: fire, water, wind, earth, and heart. It was not enough though, which is why she summoned him.

The first time he met her, he almost burned her in an instant. How dare she, a normal human, summon a deity like him. The Harvest Sprites held him back and shrieked "She was the one who ring the bell!". And he stopped.


	7. Love

**Love**

For the first time in his immortal life, The Harvest God didn't know what to do. Whenever the farmer was around, he always had this tingling feeling, and it felt... Strange. What was this feeling and how to get rid of it?

"Hello, Harvest God!" greet the farmer.

There it went again. The strange feeling he always had when she was around.

"What brings you here today, human?"

"I just want to give you this" she handed him a shining apple "And I have a name, you know. A-ka-ri. Okay, bye!" And she left.

But the tingling feeling never left.


	8. Cold

**Cold**

"I bet you never felt cold." said the farmer on a winter day.

She was wearing a complete winter outfit: jacket, gloves, scarf, anything to keep her warm. He, on the other hand, was only wearing a thin piece of robe, and it wasn't exactly doing a very good job of covering his body.

Yes, he had never felt cold physically, but mentally? What about that feeling he had when the humans forgot him?

"I had." he answered. And as he stared down at the curious brown eyes, he couldn't help but to feel grateful to her for remembering him.


	9. Gift

**Gift**

A year had passed since the first time they met. During the whole year, the farmer had never failed to give him gifts every single day. Even if it was raining, storming even, she would still come. During those times, he would scold her for her carelessness. Alas, it didn't seem to have any effect on her.

The thought of her going through the 45 levels of the mine to reach his mountaintop worried him. A season ago, he made a portal in front of the mines so she could reach the mountaintop instantly. It was a gift from him.


	10. Coffee

**Coffee**

"What is that?" asked the Harvest God while pointing to the steaming black liquid that Akari brought.

"You've never had a coffee before?" asked Akari incredulously.

"Um, no." the Harvest God answered a little hesitantly. He hated being inferior. He was, after all, the high and mighty Harvest God.

"Oh, it's a good thing that I brought extra." Akari searched through her backpack and took out a cup of the same steaming black liquid. Strangely, the cup was not covered by any lid. Why the coffee did not spill in Akari's backpack was a mystery even to the Harvest God.


	11. Fire

**Fire**

They deserved it. They had done so many evil things. They had to pay for all the things they had done.

"Shouldn't we help them?" asked The Harvest Goddess.

"No, they deserve it." answered The Harvest God.

And they continued to watch the city burning. The Harvest Goddess started crying. The Harvest God's expression was placid.

Deciding that she had seen enough, The Harvest Goddess retreated to her spring.

The Harvest God continued to watch them mercilessly from his mountaintop. When he was sure that The Harvest Goddess was not watching anymore, he made the fire bigger.

They deserved it.


	12. Marriage

**Marriage**

The Harvest God was standing in front of his throne on the mountaintop. Akari was standing beside him. She wore a white gown, white gloves, and a white veil. She was beautiful.

Well, believe it or not, this was the wedding of the Harvest God.

In front of them, The Harvest Sprites were acting like some kind of priests, saying what a mortal priest usually said in a mortal wedding. Why they were doing a human procession, he did not know.

Two years ago, he would never have thought that something like this would happen. Now, nothing felt more right.


	13. Death

**Death**

Death was something impossible for him. He was a deity, he was immortal. He could never die.

His wife, however, was a normal human. She was mortal. She could die. As much as he did not want to admit it, his wife would leave him someday.

And considering her condition right now, it would happen soon.

"Can't you do something?" asked his son.

Unable to answer, he turned his head to the bed where his wife was lying motionlessly.

"ANSWER ME!"

"I would have done it already if I could!"

"Cut it out!" screamed his daughter.

And they became silent.


	14. Look Alike

**Look-Alike**

According to his wife, his son was a perfect copy of him. He had the same red hair and red eyes. He also had the same cool demeanour, the same unreadable expression. All he needed was to grow his hair and muscles, and everyone would not be able to differentiate which one is which.

According to him, his daughter was a perfect copy of his wife. She inherited his red hair and red eyes, but she was just as pretty as his wife. She was also cheerful and was able to make everyone around her smile.

Like parents, like children.


	15. Apple

**Apple**

Apple was his favorite food. He really loved shining apples. He also loved apple cocktails.

The fact that his daughter also loved apples made it better. Whenever he came to visit, he and his daughter would end up eating apple-based dishes while sitting on the couch and watching TV. Although while he was drinking apple cocktail, his daughter was drinking apple juice.

His wife or his son was usually the one who made the apple-based dishes. His son was exceptionally good at cooking, but he did not enjoy apples as much as he enjoyed grapes.

Either way, he loved apples.


	16. Life

Work of God

Since the Harvest God's element was fire, his work mainly consisted of controlling the heat. He made sure that it would not be too hot, so the humans would not be torched alive. He actually would love to see that, but whenever he started getting on it, his sister would interrupt him.

The other Gods could help (or in his sister's case, interrupt) to do the work. He often helped his sister to prevent the flood. His sister would stop him before he punished the humans.

"Value their lives, will you?" was what she always said when she stopped him.


	17. Night

Night Fishing Trip

Akari loved fishing at night. Not only could she get catfishes which were quite profitable, she could also enjoy the magnificent scenery of the night sky.

The Harvest God, however, was not amused. He believed that being out at night was dangerous.

"If you are really worried, why don't you accompany me?" asked Akari one day. She had meant it as a joke as she knew how busy The Harvest God was.

To her surprise, the Harvest God said, "Yes, I will do that."

And that was why the Harvest God had always accompanied Akari on her night fishing trip.


	18. Children

Calix and Asha

"Welcome home, daddy!" said the Harvest God's daughter when he was visiting.

"Hello, Asha. Where's your brother?"

Asha huffed. "In his bedroom, sleeping as usual."

"Asha, your brother is tired," said Akari. "He helped me harvest the shining apples this morning."

"Daddy, let's eat the apples together!"

"Okay."

The Harvest God heard footsteps walking down the stairs. He didn't need to turn his head to know who was coming.

"Oh, hey, dad," Said his son sleepily. "Mom and I harvested lots of shining apples today."

The Harvest God smiled. "Yes, your mother told me. Thank you, Calix."

"You're welcome, dad."


	19. Sun

Changing The Weather

"Daddy, I want a sunny weather for tomorrow!" said Asha to her father when she visited his mountaintop.

"Why, dear?" asked the Harvest God.

"Calix and I are going to the beach with our friends tomorrow, but the weather forecast said it's going to rain!"

"No, dad, we're fine with rain." said Calix

"You're just too lazy to go!" accused Asta.

"Yes, I'd rather be sleeping at home, thank you very much."

"No! You're going to come with me."

"Okay, that's enough. I'll make it sunny for tomorrow, but it will be raining for the next two days."

"Thanks, daddy!"


	20. Beach

Missing His Family

The Harvest God was really busy. He hardly had any time to spend with his wife or children. They were usually the one who visited him on his mountaintop. Alas, they couldn't stay on the mountaintop forever, so the Harvest God often missed them. He wanted to spend his time with his family, but he had a lot of work to do, especially now that the season was changing.

Although he hardly spent any time with them, he always watched over them. He knew Calix and Asha were on the beach with their friends.

He wished he could join them.


End file.
